Christmases when you were mine
by sunset94
Summary: Edward and Bella were once best friends. but Edward became popular, he and Bella became very distant, he ignores her most of the time. Bella is spending Christmas break with the Cullens, watch what happens. Please R&R.


**Hi everybody!**

**this story got stuck in my head when and I really wanted to write it. I got this idea from Taylor Swift's song: 'Christmases when you were mine', its a really good song. **

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

__**Every thing belongs to Stephanie Meyer and song to Taylor Swift. I own nothing. **

_' _I_'ve been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine...' Taylor Swift

Christmases when you were mine

I was sitting in biology class, not really listening to what the teacher was talking about. I was thinking about what I'd be doing for Christmas. See, my father was spending the week of Christmas away from home, his friends were doing like a trip for the holidays so I was going to be left alone. At first my dad wasn't going to go because he didn't want me to spend Christmas alone but I told him to go, he deserved the trip.

I used to absolutely adore Christmas, but that was when Edward and I were best friends, but as time came and we entered high school he started distancing from me and now even though he is my partner in this class he barely acknowledges me. No matter what we used to always spend part of Christmas together, that was one of the part of Christmas that I enjoyed the most. But that was four years ago. It tore my heart to pieces when I realized that he didn't want me anymore. I cried to myself silently at nigh all the time, even now sometimes. I loved him and now looking at him across the corner of my eye I knew that I still do love him even if I didn't want to.

Alice who was Edward's sister immediately knew what had happened, her and Rosalie had comforted me when I needed it. Alice said she had half a mind to go and yell at him but I refused. I knew I couldn't really blame him. I mean he wanted other friends and to be poplar and everything, I was just standing in his way. But he never even told me why he started distancing from me in the first place.

Just then the Bell rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I picked up my bag and headed out. As I was heading towards the cafeteria, I saw Edward kissing his girlfriend Tanya in the hall. I looked away quickly before I started to tear up.

" hey Bella", Alice waved at me, she was with Jasper.

" hey Alice, hey Jasper", I said to them with a smile. Jasper nodded. Alice and Jasper were together, they made a lovely couple.

" listen Bella, I need to talk to you about something", Alice said as we walked towards the lunch line.

" okay, whats up?" I replied.

" Since your spending the holiday's by your self, I was wondering if you wanted to spend it with us. It'll be so much fun, before Christmas we'll decorate the tree, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett will be there too, please say you'll come." Alice pleaded with me.

I sighed, I didn't really know, I mean I love the Cullens and I love spending time with them but edward will be there and I didn't know if I could spend a week in his presence.

" Alice I'd love to, but I really don't want to intrude..." I said to her.

" Bella you wont intrude, Carlisle and Esme love you, in fact it was their idea. Please Bella" she gave me the puppy dog face and I had to give in.

" fine, okay, I'll ask Charlie." I replied, Alice yayed enthusiastically. After that we went and ate lunch with the others.

After school was over, I went home and started dinner as Charlie came home. While we were eating Charlie started his worrying all over again:

" Bella are you sure its okay if I go away for Christmas?" Charlie asked.

" yes dad, it is and speaking of Christmas. I was wondering if you'd let me spend Christmas with the Cullens for the week, Alice asked me today" I told him.

" sure Bells, if its okay with them."

" thanks daddy" I replied smiling.

A week later

The break started yesterday, I was heading to Alice's today. Charlie and I celebrated Christmas early together since neither of us was going to be home. He got me a Barnes & Noble gift card and I got him a digital camera which he really liked.

" hey Bella are you all packed?", my dad said through the door as I finished packing up my clothes.

" yeah, I'm done, I'll miss you daddy", I said.

" yeah, I'll miss you too Bells have a good Christmas", he replied.

" you too dad" as I made my way over to hug him.

I went down stairs with my suit case and out the door. I waved to my dad, then drove out of the house to Alice's, their house wasn't that far away, it was only a ten minute drive so I was their in no time. I knocked on the door and Esme appeared cheerful and in Christmas spirit.

" Bella I'm so glad you could come, how are you?", she said as she came over to hug me.

" I'm good Esme, how are you and Carlisle?", I said as I stepped towards the door. Their house smelled of gingerbread and Christmas.

" oh were good", she replied.

" Bella", I heard a cheerful voice and I turned around. " Emmett, hey", I said as Emmett gave me a bear sized hug. Emmett may look scary but he is a huge softy once you get to know him. Him and Rosalie were such a cute couple.

I set my gifts under the tree, I went shopping the week before and got everyone a Christmas gift, even Edward, I just hope he likes it. It was a music composition folder, I didn't know if he still played the piano but I hoped he did, he is a great piano composer, he used to play and compose all the time. I missed that, I'd give anything to hear him play again.

Just then Edward and Alice came down stairs.

" hey Bella" Alice said, I said hey back.

"hi Edward" I said softly to him. He nodded, said a low hello, then walked away. I felt like tearing up but I didn't, instead I forced a smile and joined everyone else in conversation.

I looked at Edward as he was talking with Emmett and Jasper, I touched my necklace. I could just remember when Edward have it to me four Christmases ago when we were the best of friends.

FLASH BACK:

_ It was Christmas day, every one had just opened their gifts and were laughing and having a good time. Then I felt a voice in my ear and I immediately knew it was Edward. " Bella I was wondering if you could come with me on the porch" ,Edward asked. I nodded and followed him._

_ We went on the porch together and he turned around with a crooked smile that made my heart melt. "Bella I saw this and immediately thought of you, its something to remind me you of our friendship" , he said. He took out a beautiful chained necklace. There was a little hearts in the middle and the chain had a pattern. I gasped " Edward its gorgeous, it must have cost you so much_". I didn't get a chance to finish what I was saying for Edward put two of his fingers on my lips to silence me. _

_" Bella, don't worry about the cost or anything, I love you and I hope this will remind you of me... of us when I am not around." he told me sincerely. " I love you too", I said to him " and I'll never take it off". Then I lifted my hair out of my neck so he could put the necklace on me. When he was finished, I turned around to face him, he put his arms around me and embraced me. I looked up at his face and he looked back at me. We started to lean towards each other; just as my eyes fluttered close, Alice came out to tell us something, but when she saw us in that position she mumbled a sorry and ran back inside._

END OF FLASHBACK

I had still kept that necklace and every time I look at it, I remember Edward. Although I never told him that I had been completely in love with him since our almost kiss and to this day I never to off the necklace. Moisture formed in my eyes just when Rosalie came.

" Bella are you okay?" she asked, I nodded and gave her a smile.

" well come on dinner is ready, lets go eat." I followed her.

2 days after

Christmas was three days from now and we were putting up the ornaments. We were having a really good time laughing and talking, Edward was also decorating with us. He didn't want to at first but Jasper and Emmett persuaded him. I looked up at him, he was laughing at something some one said. I smiled, I haven't heard him laugh for a while and it was angelic. Just like everything else about him. Right then Carlisle said " alright, I don't think we'll need this box of ornaments, Bella if you don't mind please take it back upstairs", I replied with an "okay". I took up the box and just when I headed towards the stairs I bumped into Emmett and I was sent flying right across the floor. Everyone else came rushing to me, "Bella I'm sorry, are you okay" Emmett said with a worried tone. "its okay Emmett, I am okay." I was helped up.

" hey Bella I think this is yours, it must of came off or something when you tripped." Alice said. I looked over at her and it was my necklace she was holding, I walked over to get it.

" Bella, I am sorry, its broken" Alice told me sadly. I took it from her, the chain of the necklace was split a nasty split. I wanted to cry so badly, that necklace means everything to me and now its broken. I looked up, Edward was looking at necklace, then he looked at me. I met his gaze then looked away.

After that incident things were normal again, we finished decorating the tree, and we also decorated the rest of the house with light and some mistletoe's.

The night came and we went to bed, I was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. I couldn't sleep though so I went downstairs to get a glass of water. Unfortunately since the lights were out being the klutz I am I tripped over the stairs, I covered my head but I never made contact with the ground, I felt two hands on my waist , I recognized who it was immediately when the voice spoke; " Bella, you haven't changed one bit." it was Edward. I turned around and saw his face . " Edward, what are you doing awake?" I asked him nervously.

" I could say the same for you Bella" he replied, my breathing hitched when he said my name.

" I- I w-was just getting some water" I stammered

" I forgot something on the dinner table" he replied. He was still holding my waist, it felt so good to be in his arms that I just wanted to stay here in this position and never let go. But it was just mere seconds and he let go of me, I was disappointed.

" Bella can I ask you a question" Edward said.

"yeah of course" I replied.

"why did you keep that necklace," he asked. I looked at him without an answer, that wasn't the question I thought he would ask. I looked down on the floor. I felt two of his fingers under my chin, he lifted my face up. Even through the darkness his eyes stood out, the shade of green. So beautiful.

"because our friendship meant everything to me. The fact that you gave it to me not only reminded me of you but also it made me feel special, you were my everything", as I blurted out the truth, I felt a strong heat form at my cheeks out of embarrassment, I couldn't believe I just told him that.

" Bella", he whispered my name softly. He lifted his hand and stroked my hair, I closed my eyes briefly. I wanted to hug him and never let him go but I knew I couldn't.

" you know I can fix the necklace, the chain isn't that hard to put back." he told me, I looked at him disbelievingly , "really?" I asked him. "yeah" he replied. I couldn't believe this, he offered to fix my necklace, maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought he did, just maybe. So I took out the necklace out of my pajama pocket and gave it to him. He looked at it for a brief moment, then he looked at me, he leaned and kissed my cheek. "it wont take long to fix." he promised me, I nodded not trusting my voice. " goodnight Bella" he told me with a sweet smile. "goodnight Edward" and smiled back at him.

I headed back to my room and layed on the bed. I was shocked, he actually talked to me instead of ignoring me. For the first time in year I felt my heart lift. That night I slept with a smile on my face.

E POV

I couldn't believe that Bella had cared about me all along. When I saw her hurt expression when she confessed to me why she had kept that necklace all of those years, I wanted to hold her and kiss her just to wipe off that hurt expression and make her smile. I knew I had screwed up our friendship. Now that I look at the necklace it brings back so much memories of how much we used to care about each other when we were younger.

B POV

The next morning at breakfast when Edward appeared, he said good morning to me. Everyone, looked at me in a disbelieving way, this was the first time he had talked out of his own will.

That day we baked cookies and when it snowed we went outside, we ended up building a snow man. It was so much fun. Every time Edward locked eyes with me he would smile softly and I would be dazed at first but then I smile back.

Christmas day

When I woke up in the morning I went downstairs, I was greeted with ' Merry Christmases' and hugs. Esme was setting breakfast and Carlisle was helping her. Then Emmett and Edward came downstairs. Emmett wanted to open presents before breakfast but Esme said no which made him pout. We all laughed.

After breakfast we sat down around the tree to open our gifts. I looked over at Edward, my breathing hitched, he looked even more beautiful than usual. His hair was disarrayed around his head, it looked as if he just got out of sleeping and still look handsome.

I was glad that everyone so far liked my gifts for them, I loved what they had gotten me also. When it was Edward's and my turn to open each others gifts, I had gotten nervous, I really hoped he would like it. He handed me his gift and I handed him mine, he told me to open mine first so I did. I was surprised with what he had gotten me but also very pleased. He got me a new set of _Romeo and Juliet_, _Weathering Heights_, and _Jane Eyre_ books. All of those books that I loved so much, I have very very old and tattered copies of them and I was glad that I got brand new ones.

" Edward thank you so much, I really did need new ones." I said to him

" your old ones were falling apart so I thought to get you new ones," he said back with a crooked smile. I motioned for him to open his gift. As he took it out, I said " I don't know if you still play the piano but I kind of hoped, when I saw it I thought it would be great for your compositions." his face looked up... surprised.

" Bella I love it, and yes I still play, thank you its perfect." he told me sincerely. I smiled at him and replied with a 'your welcome'. We stared at each other for sometime but when our gaze broke I saw everyone else shuffling or looking away. We started to clean up and everybody started talking about different topics. I felt Edwards hand touch my arm, a spark shot through me.

"Bella, can I talk to you outside for a sec ?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded, he took my hand and led me outside. He took something out of his pocket and passed it to me, I saw that it was my necklace but it wasn't broken like it used to be it was fixed.

" Edward thank you" I whispered clutching the necklace to me. He smiled crookedly at me , he did something that surprise me, he walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulder.

" I'm sorry" he told me, I was confused, what was he sorry about.

" why are you sorry?" I asked him. He sighed.

" Bella when I saw that you kept that necklace because you loved our friendship so much. I was surprised. I didn't mean to end our friendship, I just started hanging out with other different people and we drifted away, I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain over the past years." he finished off, I looked at him, his face really looked pained. I put my hands on his cheek. " Edward I forgave you along time ago. You did hurt me; I miss you so much, more than anything. I thought you hated me." I said to him almost sobbing.

" Bella I could never hate you sweetheart, I really wish I hadn't walked away from our friendship." he whispered.

" I loved you, you know, I still do. I mean I know you don't feel that way about me but I just wanted you to know that I have been in love with you all along." I said to him while looking down on the ground. He didn't reply back to me so I started to walk away, but then he pulled me back. His soft lips were on mine and my eyes fluttered close. His arms encircled my waist and my hand locked in his beautiful bronze hair. We broke our kiss. He put our foreheads together. " I love you too angel."

" really?" I asked him surprised.

" of course" he replied back.

" promise to never leave me again?" I told him.

"I promise baby" he whispered lovingly to me. He leaned down and kissed me again. I noticed it started to snow. We heard cheers and clapping. We turned around, all of the Cullens were there, clapping happily.

" its about time you guys" Emmett boomed out loudly. Alice came bouncing and hugged us both very tightly. I laughed.

" all right guys come on in before you catch a cold." Esme said. We all went inside. Edward put his arm around me and I leaned to his side.

**The end**

* * *

**hey guys**

**I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave any comment**

**R&R**

**~sunset94**


End file.
